The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a cultivator on the ground, the cultivator having a blade which cultivates the soil with air injected from a nozzle or injector provided on a lower portion of the blade which is forced into the soil and forwardly moved by a tractor.
One type of such a cultivator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-42801. The cultivator is provided with a longitudinal frame, a blade having a pipe attached to the rear and an injector at the lower portion thereof, a main tank and a sub-tank for temporarily storing compressed air disposed above the blade. Compressed air in the main tank is intermittently injected into the soil by way of the sub-tank. On the rear end of the frame behind the blade, a gauge wheel is provided for supporting the cultivator on the ground when the injector is inserted into the ground.
However, as the gauge wheel is provided at the rear side of the cultivator at a position away from the blade, the weight of the machine is greatly exerted on the gauge wheel during operation. Accordingly, the cultivator is apt to sink at the rear causing not only an increase of tractional resistance but also damage to the injector. The depth of the injector can not be accurately adjusted since the gauge wheel is disposed away from the blade. When the cultivator is not operated, the cultivator is supported by the blade, putting the blade on the surface of the ground. Therefore, the injector is liable to be damaged. In addition, since there is no supporting means, the attachment operation of the cultivator to the tractor must be done by at least two persons, supporting the cultivator.